


In the Morning, In the Evenin', At Suppertime

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Stiles is TOO cute and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short read about how Stiles got Derek to put his book away. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning, In the Evenin', At Suppertime

**Author's Note:**

> I think...I've been bitten by the Sterek bug!!! or something! I'm just totally loving them right now :)

“Pizza in the morning, pizza in the evenin’, pizza at suppertime!” Stiles continues to sing this tune out loud because he’s bored and his boyfriend is reading a damn book when he's right in the room. After singing this catchy tune for about, hm, a few dozen times does Derek finally snap with a “Shut up already. I'm reading here.”

“What? Why? Don’t you like pizza? Pizza is awesome just like me!”

“I do not like pizza _that_ much too where I’ll eat it all day.”

Stiles sighs as he watchs Derek go back to his book. He thinks about it for a few minutes before smiling a wick smile and starts up singing again. “BJ in the morning, BJ in the evening, BJ at suppertime!” When he sees Derek raise an eyebrow, he decides to sing it again. When he notices Derek throwing the book in his hands off to the side, he continues to sing his little song. When Derek lifts up his shirt and tosses it behind him somewhere, Stiles still goes on repeating his tune. When Derek unzips his pants right in front of Stiles, Stiles stops singing and smiles. “Oh, you like _this_ song, huh?”

A smirk and “Of course, why wouldn’t I enjoy my dick in your mouth in the morning, in the evening and at suppertime?”


End file.
